Dos Universos Se Unen
by JC PokeDBZ
Summary: Participante de Re-Re-Mix del foro DexHolders del Prof Oak /topic/144604/131362729/1/Re-Re-Mix


**Diclaimer:** _los personajes no son míos, son de Satoshi Tajiri._

**Nota del autor:**

**Dos universos se unen**

Un día en un universo alterno al nuestro...

-Oye Bills, ¿cómo son los demás universos de los que hablaste? -Goku pregunta.

-Pues son muy diferentes a este-Dijo Bills.

-¿Diferentes?-dijo Goku

-Wiss!-Grito Bills

-¿Si señor?-dijo Wiss, apareciendo de repente

-¿Puedes ir a mostrarles otros universos a este muchacho?

-Con gusto-dijo Wiss

-Kakarotto, ¿no pensaras ir sin mí cierto?

-¡Vegeta!-Dijo Goku-Claro que no pensaba ir sin ti-dijo con una gota de sudor en la frente.

-¿Yo también puedo ir Papá?

-Pregunto Gohan

-Claro Hijo-dijo Goku

-¿Yo también papá?-Dijeron dos niños al unísono

-Pues ya que-dijeron Goku y Vegeta al unísono

-Cuídense mucho!-Grito Bulma -¿De donde están saliendo todos?

-Dijo Goku con una gota al estilo anime

-¿Nos vamos ya?-Dijo Wiss

-Por supuesto-dijo Goku

Después de cruzar una especie de portal, llegaron a un lugar con el cielo color morado oscuro y nubes negras

-Dejare que echen un vistazo-dijo Wiss mientras cruzaba el portal

-¡Espera!-Grito Goku

-¿Y ahora qué?-pregunto Gohan

-Que les parece ir a dar una vuelta-dijo Vegeta con una pequeña sonrisa

-¿Y qué pasa si Wiss regresa y no nos encuentra?-pregunto Goku

-¿Acaso tienes miedo Kakarotto?-Dijo Vegeta

-¡Síganme!-Grito Goku

Goten se queda en la esquina de una roca con una expresión de angustia

-¡Papá!-Grito Goten

-¿Qué te pasa?-Dijo Goku

-N...no...No puedo volar-dijo Goten

-¡Que!-Gritaron todos

Después de que todos intentaran despegar sus pies del suelo para poder volar, ningún intento funciono

-Tampoco puedo aumentar mi fuerza, ni lanzar una ráfaga de Ki-Dijo Gohan ya resignado de tanto intentar

-Aun puedo sentir una presencia-dijo Trunks

-Yo también-dijo Goten

-¡Esta cerca!-dijo Vegeta

La criatura era de un color gris, con franjas negras y rojas con la cara era de un color dorado y unos ojos rojos que te dejaban helado, y unas enormes alas. Lo único que podían hacer era ocultarse... Mientras tanto en otro lugar...

-Crystal, me puedes decir porque todos nosotros te acompañamos a Sinnoh, solo para verte capturar a un pokemon?-Dijo un chico de cabellos negros y ojos color ámbar

-Gold, no solo es un Pokémon, en un pokemon Legendario, además uno de los más poderosos, su nombre es...Giratina!-dijo Crystal entusiasmada.

-¿Y por qué nos trajiste a todos?-Pregunto un chico con el pelo castaño y con una mirada pensativa

-Green, quiero que vean el momento épico cuando la capture

-¿Pero era necesario traernos a nosotros?-Dijo un Chico de ojos color rubí y un gorro blanco-¡Solo venimos a ensuciarnos!

-Ruby, tienes que dejar ser tan afeminado a veces

-Dijo una chica de ojos azulados y unos pequeños colmillos

-Cálmate Sapphire, ¿De todas maneras que hacemos nosotros aquí?-Pregunto Ruby

-Buenos ya que ustedes tres son nuevos-Dijo Crystal

-El profesor Oak me dijo que ahora que son Pokedex Holder, deben de saber cómo trabajamos nosotros, y que mejor manera de conocernos que yendo con nosotros en una aventura

-Pues si no hay de otra...-Dijo Ruby

-Esa actitud sigue siendo molesta-Dijo Sapphire

-¿Y a ti que te importa mi actitud?-Contesto Ruby

-¡¿Quién te crees para contestarme así?!-Dijo Sapphire

-Estos dos siempre se están peleando-Dijo un pequeño chico de ojos esmeralda y el cabello algo rubio

-No sé cómo los soportas Esmerald-Dijo un chico de cabellos rojos y una chaqueta negra

-Tu a veces eres así con Gold, Silver

-Dijo una chica de cabellos castaños y unos profundos ojos azules

-Blue no me molestes- dijo Silver

-Bueno dejen de pelear-dijo un chico de ojos rojos y una gorra roja y cabellos negros, mientras separaba a Ruby y Sapphire

-Gracias por eso, Red-Dijo Crystal- Y Gracias a los nuevos pokedex holders de Sinnoh, por acompañarnos

-También daría las gracias si me quitas a esta chica de encima Crystal-Dijo Red

-Perdón Sempai-Dijo un Chica de cabellos azulados

-Aún no me creo que el Gran Red este enfrente mía

-Gracias Platinum-dijo red sonrojado-sabes cuándo nos acompañen a Kanto te prometo entrenar juntos, y apuesto a que Sapphire también le gustaría entrenar conmigo ¿qué dicen chicas?

-Danos un momento para pensarlo-Dijeron las chicas antes mencionadas. -¡Nos encantaría!-Gritaron ambas chicas al unísono

\- Ya cálmense todos-dijeron al mismo tiempo un par de chicos uno de ellos con una boina roja y el otro con un alocado cabello rubio.

-¡Bueno, ya llegamos!-Grito Crystal- La Cueva Retorno...

Después de un rato de dar muchas vueltas...

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?-pregunto Gold

-Tenemos que esperar a que Giratina aparezca

Giratina no se hizo esperar ya que después de 2 minutos salió de una especie de portal mientras salía cambiaba de apariencia Después de un par de turnos y una Ultraball, Crystal pudo atrapar a Giratina

-¡Bien!, cada vez estoy más cerca de completar la Pokedex-Grito Crystal

-Bien por ti Crystal-Dijo Red-¿Oigan alguien ha visto a Pika?

-Creo que se fue por haya-dijo Una pequeña chica señalando a la derecha con cabellos rubios y que no había hablado en todo el viaje

-Gracias Yellow-dijo Red mientras se dirigía hacia ese lado-mmm...chicos creo que querrán ver esto.

Todos fueron al lugar donde Red se encontraba y lo último que se esperaban ver era a 5 sujetos, 2 niños y 3 adultos para ser más precisos y cada uno con un cabellos algo...extravagante. Tuvieron que esperar un rato para hablar con ellos ya que un impactrueno de Pika los había hecho desmayarse. Luego de un rato esperando los 5 sujetos, se habían despertado

-¿Que paso? - Pregunto Goku confundido

-Una clase de rata nos tiro un rayo, no puedo creer que eso nos haya echo desmayar-Dijo Vegeta

-Papá esos sujetos nos están viendo-dijo Goten

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-Dijo Trunks

-Eso deberíamos de decirlo nosotros-Dijo Blue seriamente

-Qué tal si yo les explico-dijo Gohan

Luego de una pequeña charla, todos habían entendido lo de los diferentes universos

-Qué tal si nos acompañan a Kanto y ya en casa solucionaremos su problema-Dijo Red

-Si no hay de otra…-Dijo Vegeta

-Vamos Vegeta, venimos a buscar una aventura después de todo-Dijo Goku

Después de 12 horas de viaje, todos habían llegado a Kanto

-Por qué siempre se reúnen en mi gimnasio-Dijo Green

-No seas aguafiestas Green-Dijo Gold

-Bueno, creo que ya podemos discutir un poco el problema de nuestros nuevos amigos-Dijo Yellow

-Pues yo no creo que estas personas tengan súper poderes-Dijo Ruby

-Ya les dijimos que por alguna razón los perdimos al momento de cruzar el portal hacia este universo-Dijo Trunks

-Y ese tal Wiss-Dijo Crystal-¿Por qué los dejo solos?

-Pues no lo sabemos-dijo Goku-pero de alguna forma tiene que volver por nosotros

-Pues ojala no tengan que esperar demasiado, porque se acabarían la comida de toda la tierra-Dijo Esmerald

-Rald tiene razón, se acabaron las provisiones de 3 días en el almuerzo-dijo Pearl-Deben de ser familiares de Diamond para comer tanto

-¡Oye!-Grito Diamond

-¿También es verdad que en su universo no existen los pokemon?-Dijo Silver

-Pues hay animales como personas-Dijo Goten

Siguieron hablando durante unas horas sobre ambos universos, los pokemon, las esferas del dragón, los gimnasios pokemon, lo que es el ki, la elite 4, y un sinfín de temas, hasta que el aburrimiento se hizo aparecer.

-Qué tal si les enseñamos a utilizar los pokemon?-Dijo Red-sería un método de entrenar a nuestros pokemon

-A mí me gustaría intentarlo -Dijo Goten

-A mi igual-Dijo Trunks

Después de muchos intentos fallidos para que todos aprendieran a utilizar los pokemon, mejor se sentaron a esperar a que Wiss apareciera, y después de Muchas horas ya no pudieron esperar a que Wiss apareciera e intentaron hacer un portal por su propia cuenta

-Qué pasaría si usamos los ataques definitivos de nuestros pokemon todos a la vez y tal vez se pueda abrir un portal-Dijo Pearl

-no estaría mal intentarlo-dijo Silver

Y después de muchos intentos fallidos…

-Es imposible-dijeron todos

-Tal vez podamos intentar algo más-Dijo Crystal

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntaron los demás

-¿Ellos dicen que estaban en el mundo de Giratina cierto?-Dijo Crystal-¿Qué tal si volvemos a la cueva retorno y tal vez podamos ingresar al mundo de Giratina y esperar ahí a que el tal Wiss regrese?

-Pues no suena tan mala idea-Dijo Platinum

Todos regresaron a Sinnoh para ir a la cueva retorno y a tal vez poder regresar a Goku y sus amigos a su universo. Ya en Sinnoh, después de haber dado muchas vueltas dentro de la cueva llegaron al punto en donde después de sacar a Giratina de la superball se abrió un portal que se dirigía al mundo distorsión hogar donde Giratina sufría una transformación donde sus patas se hacían una especie de picos y unas enormes alas, y antes de entrar a este lugar un persona de tez algo gris y cabello del mismo color se asomara por la entrada

-Eh estado buscándolos por varios minutos terrestres-Dijo Wiss

-Pero si han pasado horas-Dijo Vegeta

-Solo fueron unos minutos-dijo Wiss

-Olvide que en el mundo distorsión el tiempo es diferente del que hay aquí afuera-Dijo Platinum

-Vaya-Dijo Diamond-creo que es el momento de despedirse

-Fue bueno hablar con ustedes-Dijo Gohan

-Tal vez nos volvamos a ver en un futuro-Dijo Gold

-Ojala así sea-Contesto Goku

Después de una despedida por parte de todos, Goku y sus amigos regresaron con Wiss hacia su universo.

Y quien sabe tal vez estos grupos de amigos puedan volver a encontrarse algún día en el futuro…

_**Fin**_

_Quise hacer la historia más larga pero el tiempo no me alcanzo ToT_

_Bueno amigos si pudieran dejar un Review con su opinión acerca del fic o algún consejo se los agradecería bastante._

_Hasta la próxima historia _


End file.
